Computer Class
by California-Italian
Summary: an AU, Sasuke and Sakura are in high school and they get in trouble during computers. SasuSaku with a mention of NejiTen. a late bday present for my friend, R&R PLEASE! just for her, or me whomever you prefer


**A/n: I hope you like it cause I hate it. This idea came when I got in trouble during computers because I was talking, then I got kicked out of mavis beacon; btw they are in high school, and this is a very late birthday present for my friend DragonBreath102**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pretty black dress for the grad night party, which was over a month ago**

**COMPUTER CLASS**

"Damn Sakura, how fast can you type?" asked Sasuke Uchiha

"Um…well my fastest is 110 wpm **(A/n: for those of you who think that is impossible just talk to my friend Megs)**" replied Sakura Haruno "why?"

"Dammit mines only 60 wpm **(A/n: that's mine!)**"

"Well it's not _that_ bad" she said trying not to make him feel worse but she accidentally added an emphasis on that.

"You're a great encourager" he said sarcastically

"Well I didn't mean it that w-"

"Sasuke, Sakura in the office now you are disturbing the class and my reading time" their computer teacher, Kakashi, said before returning to his 'book'.

"But we didn't do anything" whined Sakura

"You think I'm deaf, I just heard everything you said" he replied "and if you hurry I won't tell Tsunade about Sasuke's language slip"

Sasuke heard a snicker from next to him **(A/n: other side of him, not Sakura) **and turned to face Tenten.

"You think that's so funny, well at least I didn't make out in a closet and forget to lock the door"

"How the hell did you know about that!?!"

"Who do you think walked in on you and Hyuuga" **(A/n: oh, I so had to do it)** he said before getting up and walking away

"That was- holy crap"

**(In the office)**

Sakura and Sasuke had gotten bored so Sakura took up the habit of clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

"Click, click, click"

"Ugh"

"Click, click, click"

"Why me?"

"Click, click, click"

"What the hell are you doing!?!"

"I'm bored"

"So your habit is bugging the crap out of me"

"Well it's you fault we're here"

"And how is it my fault"

"If you hadn't been talking to me, we wouldn't be here"

"If you didn't type so fast I wouldn't have talked to you"

"Well if you didn't type so slow **(XP)** then you wouldn't have been so surprised"

"Hn"

Sakura smirked in triumph as she went back to her habit "click, click, click"

"Just because you proved me wrong doesn't mean you can go back to annoying me"

"But annoying you is so much fun"

"Doesn't mean you can do it"

"Fine"

Ten more minutes of peaceful silence passed and Sakura got bored again and started the habit of whistling.

'_I wonder if she ever shuts up'_

**Probably not**

'_Who the hell are you and why are you in my head?'_

**I'm your inner and I think that also answers your second question**

'_Well go away'_

**Not until I tell you something really important**

'_And what's that?'_

**Well…never mind you'll figure it out soon enough**

'_You came to tell me nothing?'_

**No**

'_Well whatever, just go away'_

**Fine but you haven't heard the last of me**

'_Oh joy'_

Five more minutes of Sakura whistling had come and gone and Sasuke was about to snap…too late.

"Dammit Sakura shut the hell up you're getting on my nerves I don't even care if that entertains you, just SHUT UP!"

"Why don't you make me?"

Sasuke smirked before he crushed his lips against hers. After they broke apart Sasuke and Sakura looked away from each other to hide their blushes, which were dangerously covering their whole faces.

'_Holy crap'_ they thought simultaneously

'_Why did I do that?'_ Sasuke thought

**That's what I was going to tell you, you like her**

'_So it's you fault I did that'_

**No that was all you**

'_But I can't like her, she's just a friend, and an annoying one at that'_

**Doesn't matter you like her**

'_Whatever'_

**(In Sakuras mind, at the same time as Sasuke conversation with his inner)**

'_Wow'_

**Yay! Our little Sakura has a crush, 'bout time**

'_Hi inner'_

**Sup, so…how was the kiss?**

'_I…liked it'_

**Yay! You do have a crush**

'_I guess I do'_

**(Normalness)**

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked slightly uncomfortable with the topic of their conversation

"To shut you up" he said, still not making eye contact with her.

"Oh" she replied somewhat disappointed

Then a brilliant idea struck Sakura like lighting, and Sakura started to be annoying again **(A/n: she is always annoying)** and started whistling again. Sasuke caught on and smirked.  
"You know if you wanted to kiss me again you could have asked" he said still with the Uchiha smirk on his face, now making eye contact which caused Sakura to blush a dark crimson.

"How did you know that?"

"What do you think I am, stupid?"

"That depends, are you going to kiss me again?" she asked somewhat hopefully

"Yes"

"then, no" she said before their lips crashed together once again, they were like that for another five minutes being the entertainment for a certain principle. Still unaware of the new presence, Tsunade decided to interrupt.

"Ehm"

Two startled sixteen year olds pulled apart from their lip lock with red and bruised lips.

"Hello Tsunade" Sakura said very very very embarrassedly

"Were you two enjoying yourselves" she said holding back a laugh

"Is it okay if we don't answer that?"

"Yes, and in those five minutes I was watching you I decided your punishment will be cleaning the alley next to the school this Saturday"

They both gave her a puzzled look to their punishment

"It looks hideous and needs to be clean"

"um…ok" both said slightly happy that they had time alone, but little did they know by that Saturday there were spy camera's put up in the alley way.

**A/n: I hate both these people, they need to get hit by busses, but my friend is in love with this pairing so again, happy very late birthday DragonBreath102.**


End file.
